


Together We Are Strong

by Silvaimagery



Category: War for the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Captivity, Character Death, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Love, M/M, Movie Fix-It, Rape, War, apes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: War had come and they would endure it together because together they were strong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw the new movie. I did not like the fact that Caesar died :( And I’m not exactly sure what happened to Malcom but I need to fix it. 
> 
> This is an official, unofficial sequel to my fic Journey.

He stares up at me and I stare back.

“Please.” He says.

“Begging won’t save your life.” I tell him.

“I didn’t mean-”

“Look at all these beings you have killed and tell me you didn’t mean it!”

 

“They’re just apes! They would kill us too if they had the chance!”

“They might be apes but they are a hell of a lot more civilize than you.”

I raise my gun and he raises his hands in plea.

“Traitor.” The one next to him tells me.

I shoot him first before pointing my gun back at the sniveling coward.

“No!” He sobs.

“Malcom.”

I feel him stand beside me but I do not look at him.

“The world will be a better place without them.” I say.

“This is not who you are.”

“They have killed members of our family! I will make them pay.”

His hand lowers my gun.

“This is not who we are.”

I look at him.

“They have to pay.” I tell him.

“You’re him.” The man says. “You’re Caesar.”

I push him to the floor.

“How dare you speak his name?!”

“Enough!” Caesar yells at me.

The other apes cower but I stare him right back in the eyes.

“This will not solve anything.”

“But I will feel better.” I say.

“Winter, take Malcom back to camp.”

I glare at Caesar.

“Go, now.”

Winter touches my arm and I stomp away, angry tears blurring my vision.

I get on my horse and ride back to our home.

“Malcom?” Cornelia asks.

I make my way to my room and I throw some of my things around.

A hand touches my shoulder and I look at Cornelia.

“So many are dead, the humans attack and he would rather speak with them than deal with them.”

“Caesar is not like the others, he is not like Koba.”

“I don’t want him to be like Koba! But I do want him to stand up for us, to make it clear that we will not stand for this!”

“Malcom.”

“Malcom!”

I catch Cornelius as he jumps on me.

I caress his head.

“All will be well, you will see.” Cornelia tells me.

“I can’t see him yet. I am still angry and I do not want to say things I do not mean.”

“I understand.”

She takes Cornelius back before caressing my head.

“Rest. I will keep Caesar away.”

“Thank you.”

I sit for a while and I pray for the ones that died protecting us before getting up and picking up all the things I had thrown around in anger.

“What are you doing?”

I look at Milo.

“Picking up.”

“Do you need help?”

I smile at him.

“Yes, thank you.”

We pick up in silence and they I set out my bed roll and I lie down. He lies down next to me and I pull him close. I caress his head and soon he falls asleep.

I hear the warriors return and I decide I better do something useful and help the injured. I leave my room, careful not to wake Milo.

Caesar rides up with Rocket and Blue Eyes and I am happy to see them. I raise my hand in greeting but I turn away when Caesar looks at me.

I spend the rest of the day helping and making sure they have water and food.

“Malcolm.”

I look at Maurice.

“Come.”

I follow him to where a meeting is being held.

I sit next to Blue Eyes and I ignore Caesar.

“What have you found?” Caesar asks.

“There is a place where we can start over, away from the humans.” Blue Eyes says. “It is beyond the mountains, a desert. The journey is long and the humans will not venture that far after us. We will be safe.”

“We must leave tonight!” Winter says.

“Tonight? That is impossible.” Cornelia says.

“How long must we wait? How many more must die? The soldiers get closer every day and we just sit here!”

“Winter.” I say.

He shoves me away and I cry out as my shoulder explodes in pain.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Winter says.

I wince as I sit up, strong steady hands help me and I look up at Caesar. He glares at Winter.

“Forgive me.” Winter tells me holding out his palm.

“It’s is alright, I know you are scared. We all are. But we will survive and we will leave for our new home soon.” I say brushing his palm with my fingertips.

“Yes, we must find a safe way out of the woods.” Caesar says. “We will find a way out. Apes together, strong.”

That night I can’t sleep and I toss and turn. I regret keeping Caesar away.

I sigh and get up, heading to the main house.

“Malcolm.”

I turn to look at Caesar.

He looks at my arm.

“I’m alright. It’s just bruised.”

He nods.

We stand in silence.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “I’m sorry for my actions earlier and for acting out of character. I was just so angry with the humans. When I saw all the apes dying…..”

He places a hand on the nape of my neck and he pulls me close, our foreheads touching.

“You must always remember that we are not savages. We are not like them.”

I nod.

“You must sleep.”

“I will.”

He releases me and walks towards the waterfall.

“What is it?”

He holds up a hand.

“Father?” Blue Eyes asks.

I walk up next to Caesar and I stare in horror as he grasps a rope.

He looks at me.

‘Stay here, watch over my wife and sons.’ He signals to me.

‘Caesar.’

“Please.” He says.

I nod.

I watch him walk away before I wake Cornelia up.

“We must hide.”

She grabs Cornelius and I grab Milo’s hand before leading them into a hiding place.

“Blue Eyes.” I whisper.

‘He stayed behind.’ Milo signals.

‘Stay here. I will be back.’

I walk carefully back out.

“Blue Eyes.”

A man steps out in front of me, startling me.

Blue Eyes jumps on him before beating him with a rock.

“Thank you.” I say before a shot rings out and I watch in horror as the young ape falls, a bullet between his eyes.

I scream before falling on my knees beside him.

“No!”

I hear footsteps behind me and I manage to grab the gun before a sharp pain makes my vision go black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I am in a cage. I sit up and the room spins.

“Well, look who has finally joined us.”

I look up and a man smiles down at me. His eyes however are not smiling.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I am the Colonel. What is your name?”

I stay silent.

“Not that it matters, you are still a traitor.”

“I didn’t betray anyone.”

“You betrayed your kind.”

“I didn’t betray anyone.” I say again.

He crouches down to look at me and I glare back.

“You killed him. You killed my brother.”

“I did not know those animals were your family.”

“They are not animals, they are intelligent creatures. Which is more than I can say for you and your men.”

He smiles again.

“I did not want to believe it at first when my men told me there was a human living among the beasts but I can see now that you are more like them than us.”

“A good thing then that I am not like you.”

He laughs.

“It has been boring around here. I am glad to have you now to entertain me.”

“I am not here to entertain.”

“But you are, darling. Rest up, you’re going to need it.” He says with another blank smile.

************************

I fight the hands that pull me down. I land punches on his face and his chest, he grunts but his hold doesn’t loosen.

“You are a fighter, I like that. It makes it more exciting.”

“You are a sick bastard.”

“Come now, you expect me to believe that those filthy creatures never fucked you.”

“Why would they? They are my family.”

He laughs before he grabs me around the neck. I claw at his hand as his hand tightens, cutting off my air.

“That’s it, just relax darling.”

I gasp and cough as he removes his hand, black spots dance in front of my eyes. 

He roughly pulls down my pants and I cry out as he forces himself into me.

“You will learn to enjoy this.” He says holding down my arms.

I bite my tongue to keep myself from making any noise and giving the bastard anymore satisfaction.

He grabs my chin and turns my face towards him. 

“Let me see that fire.”

I spit in his face and he smiles before pushing harder into me and a pained groan escapes me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and I force myself to think of the trees, of home.

After he is done with me I am placed back in the cage.

“You should be thankful that I am keeping you in here where it is warm and not outside like an animal.”

I face away from him and I hear him leave the room after a few minutes.

Tears escape my eyes and I sob. Blue Eyes’ blood is still under my finger nails.

“I will make sure he pays for what he did to you, brother.” I whisper.

************************

I fist my hands in the dirty sheets.

“How long do you think before he comes for you?” He pants and I wince as he pushes deeper. “I am speaking to you!” He says smacking the back of my thighs. 

“He won’t.”

He chuckles.

“I bet he will, darling. He kept you around for a reason.”

“He will not risk the tribe for me.”

He doesn’t say anything and soon he finishes with a loud groan. I shiver in disgust as I feel him cum inside of me.

He lies down on the bed beside me and he pulls me down, his arm around me.

I close my eyes and think of Caesar.

I spend more and more nights in his bed instead of in the cage and I am free to roam around his room. The door is locked from the outside and the only other way is through the balcony but there are always guards on duty.

In my heart I had hope Caesar would come for me but it would be suicide. My only hope now was to gain the Colonel’s trust and gain access to the outside. It would not be easy but I had to try.

I wake with a start when I hear a loud commotion outside. I hurry to the balcony and I watch as droves of apes are brought it.

The colonel puts his arm around my waist and he pulls me close.

“They were found trying to escape the forest.”

My heart pounds and I want nothing more than to run down to them and make sure they are all right.

“Caesar is not among them but we will find him soon enough.”

“Please.” I say looking at him. “Please don’t hurt them.”

He smiles at me.

“All they have to do is behave. Just like you.” He says touching my chin.

I look back out towards the large cages where my family is being held.

“What will you do with them?”

“I will put them to work. We must all do our part.” He says grabbing my ass.

I move away.

“This is donkey.” He says gesturing to a gorilla. “He will make sure you don’t try to do anything that might interfere with my plans.”

“There is not much I can do even if I wanted to.” I tell him.

He smiles.

“Good boy. I will let you go down and see your family and in exchange you will tell me more about the area. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He smiles. “Donkey! Take him down to look at the filthy animals.”

He presses a hard kiss to my mouth before releasing me. I follow Donkey out the door and down the steps to the outside. I hurry down towards the cage and I fall to my knees, my hands curled around the bars.

Milo places his hands over mine and I press my forehead against his.

I look him over.

“Are you well?”

“I am.”

“Your mother?” I ask.

He swallows.

“She is dead.”

“What?”

“The soldiers killed her when we were caught.”

“Your father?”

“I do not know.”

“Cornelius?”

He nods towards the cage where the children are being held.

“Brother.” He says and I look at him. “We must be strong.”

A sob leaves my throat and I bite down on my lip.

“I don’t know if I can.” I whisper.

His fingers curl with mine.

“We must.”

He looks so much like his father that it makes my heart hurt.

“I do not know how to escape, I do not know how to save us from this.”

“We will figure it out but first we must survive.”

Donkey grabs the back of my shirt and he drags me away.

“Be well!” He says to me.

I fight against Donkey’s hold and he throws me on the ground.

I glare up at him.

“How can you work for the humans? You are an ape!”

“My place is not with the apes.”

“But it is with the humans?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Now get moving!” 

I grunt as the whip falls across my back. I stand up and walk back into the building.

I had to figure out a way to get free roam of the place. And I had to figure it out quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the apes arrived, the Colonel wanted me to be by his side for the morning salute and today was no exception.

I hear the soldiers marching and I get up out of bed before Donkey whips me. The men start shouting and I make my way to the balcony to stand at the Colonel’s side.

I gasp as I recognize the face looking up at me.

“Did I forget to mention that Caesar had been captured?” The Colonel asks.

I can’t tear my eyes away.

“He was surprisingly not that hard to catch. I’m a bit disappointed. Hopefully he is a better worker than he is a leader.”

I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something that will displease him. I need him in a good mood so that I might be able to see Caesar.

I clean up the place the way I was supposed to and I don’t resist him when he fucks me.

That night I hide against the wall as I hear the Colonel talk with Caesar. I wanted to run out and check to make sure Caesar was alright but I know I can’t. It would only make it worse for him and the apes.

I walk back to the room and I wait.

It takes a long time for the Colonel to come back to the room.

I watch him as he changes his clothes. He looks at me as he comes towards the bed.

“You were probably hoping to see your beloved but I can’t allow that. I can’t have you and him conspiring against me.” He says with a smile.

His hand cups my chin and I meet his gaze. His hand tightens and I fight his hold. He pushes me down, his hands holding down my arms.

“How long have you been living amongst the apes?”

“What does it matter?”

“How long?!”

“About two years.”

“Two years.” He repeats as he climbs off of me.

I sit up and he stares at me.

“That means you must be immune.”

“Immune? To what?”

“The mutation.”

I frown at him.

“The virus we all carry has changed, it has grown stronger and is now killing us off. It is robbing us of everything that makes us human and changing us into beasts.”

“What do you mean?”

“It starts by robbing us of our speech, then the person regresses back to their primitive stage. They lose all recognition and they become wild like animals.”

“How do you know this?”

“It happened to my son. And to everyone who came into contact with him.”

“What happened to him? Is he still alive?”

“No. I killed him.”

I stare at him in shock.

“It was for the best.”

“You’re a monster.”

“To win the war we must make sacrifices. Even if it means killing all those you hold dear.”

“Why are you doing this? These apes are not responsible for what the others did!”

“It doesn’t matter. We are now fighting for our lives against them. We cannot afford to lose this war. If we do it will become a planet of apes and humans will be their cattle. I cannot allow that to happen. Is it either them or us and I will do what I have to to ensure we are the ones at the top.” He cup my chin. “If you continue to be a good boy, I will make sure you are spared.” 

“Given the opportunity, I will kill you.”

“And what do you think will happen if you kill me? Do you think my men will stop fighting?”

“It doesn’t matter as long as you’re dead.”

He smiles.

“You’ve become too attached, you have forgotten what you were fighting for. But at my side you will remember who you are.”

*************************

I stare down at Caesar who is chained up as an example to the others.

He turns his head and our eyes meet. I try to be strong but my eyes fill with tears. I wanted nothing more than to go down there and comfort him.

He nods at me and I swallow down my emotions.

The Colonel comes to stand by my side and he chuckles as Donkey dumps cold water on Caesar.

I clench my hands into fists.

“He will learn that he is nothing special.”

“Please.” I say as he turns away.

He stops and looks at me and I turn to face him.

“What?” He asks.

“He will die there.”

“And?”

“And he is more use to you alive. The others, if they see him serve you they will follow.”

He stares at me.

“I will think about it.” He finally says. 

“Thank you.”

He leaves the room and I stare down at Caesar.

That night when the Colonel is asleep, I step out into the balcony. I am glad to see that Caesar is no longer tied to the post but it doesn’t lessen my worry.

He could still die out there.

I catch Donkey’s gaze and I go back to the room. I pray that Caesar survived the night.

“You have to survive.” I whisper.

**************************

I fight against Donkey’s hold as he drags me down towards the work camp.

“Let go of me!” I spit.

He brings me before the Colonel and he throws me on the ground. I can hear the apes chittering loudly, their arms raised. They were ready for a fight.

I look at Caesar.

“Malcolm.” He says quietly.

“It seems that your friend here doesn’t understand the chain of command. So let us give him some incentive. Hold him up.” He tells two of his men.

They pick me up and they hold my arms.

Donkey hands the Colonel the whip and he walks behind me. I brace myself for what is coming.

“You will come to understand that you have no choice but to do what I say unless you want the one you hold dear to suffer the punishment.” The Colonel says.

I cry out as the whip strikes my back. I pant and bite my tongue as two more lashes are given.

“Leave him!” Caesar shouts.

“Tell them to get back to work.”

Caesar looks at me before looking back at the Colonel.

“They need food and water.”

Another lash falls across my back.

“Tell them to get back to work.”

Caesar glares at the Colonel.

The whip slashes harder against my back and I fall forward, the hands holding me are the only thing keeping me upright.

“Stop!” Caesar commands.

“Then do as I say!” The Colonel shouts.

“We will work.” Caesar says.

“Get him back to my rooms. And tend to his back.” The Colonel says before I am dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I am completely in love with Caesars growly voice. Also, I forgot to mention this in the beginning, some of the dialogue used in this fic is from the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter, thank you for coming along with me on this journey <3

I wake with a start as the alarms go off. The scream of me and gun fire soon joins with the sound of the blaring alarm.

I hurry to the balcony as the explosions begin.

“The soldiers.” I whisper to myself.

I can hear the men shouting for the Colonel and I am surprised he is not up yet.

I hurry back to the room.

“The men are calling for you.” I say.

He looks at me, his mouth opening and closing.

I frown at him.

“What is the matter?”

He coughs, blood dripping from his mouth and I stare at him in shock. He tries to speak again but no sound comes out.

“You’re infected.” 

He stares at me, his eyes wide and scared.

I frown down at him.

“You have been around the apes for a while now and you hadn’t been infected before.”

He glares at me.

“It’s me isn’t it? I passed it on to you. I might be immune but you aren’t.” I chuckle. “I would apologize but we both know I wouldn’t mean it.”

I grab his gun before pointing it at him. He stares back at me. I cock the gun and his eyes dare me to do it, to shoot him.

“I’d love to kill you but I think I will leave you to suffer.” 

I hear movement behind me and I turn, the gun raised.

Caesar stares at me.

“Caesar.”

I fall into his arms.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“I am now.”

He presses his forehead against mine before turning his attention to the Colonel.

“We have to get the others out.” I tell him.

“They have already escaped.” He tells me.

“Then we have to go before the situation gets worse.”

“What about him?” He asks nodding at the Colonel.

I look back at the man who held me captive.

“Leave him, he’s dead anyways.”

Caesar looks at me.

“Malcolm.”

“Let’s go.” I say grabbing his hand.

I turn and walk away. I run to the front room and grab all the weapons I can.

“Caesar.” I say.

He stands at the balcony.

“We have to hurry.” He tells me.

“We need to take out the men at the wall first.”

I grab grenades before handing some to Caesar.

“Come on!”

We hurry down towards the front gate.

“There! The leaking gas tank.” I say. “It will take out the wall and we can finish off the survivors.” 

“I will cover you.” He says and I hand him the gun.

I can hear him firing the gun but I concentrate on what I have to do. 

I grab the grenade and I throw it at the tank.

Caesar grabs my hand and we run for cover.

“Get down!” He shouts, his body covering mine.

He hauls me onto my feet before pushing me down the escape hole.

“Are you hurt?” I ask him.

“Nothing major.”

“Let me see.”

“We must go. Now.”

“Alright.”

I help him stand and we both stop as we heart the distant rumbling.

“What is that?” I ask.

“Run. Run!”

We run towards the tree line as the avalanche hurls towards us.

Caesar throws me on his back before climbing the tree. I hold on to him for dear life as the tree shakes, threatening to dump us into the sea of snow.

“Malcolm!”

“I’m here. I’m okay.” I tell him

I can hear the others calling out and I hoot in return.

***************************

We regroup and take count of how many of us are left. I am surprised to see the human girl on Maurice’s back.

We make our way home to gather what we have before moving on to find our new home.

I can feel Caesar’s eyes on me as I clean the wound he got on his side. It is not deep but I had to make sure he did not develop an infection.

I wipe away my tears. I did not expect it to be so emotional coming back here.

His hand touches my head.

“I’m alright.”

“You are not.”

“No. But I will be.”

I look at Cornelius who is asleep in his father’s arms. Milo was out helping the others pack.

“We lost so much.” I say quietly.

“We will build it all up again.”

I look at him.

“I do not know how many are left but they won’t stop coming for us.”

“No. But we will be ready if they do. All the soldiers and the armory lay buried under the snow. By the time it melts, we will be far away. They will not find us.”

“I hope you are right.”

I help him lie down without disturbing Cornelius too much.

“Rest. We are safe for now. I will make sure everyone is ready to leave at first light tomorrow.”

**************************

It was painful to leave the forest and travel to the unknown. But I knew it was a necessity. We were no longer safe in the trees. We needed to rebuild in a location where we could be aware of the approaching enemy.

It took us days to arrive to our destination. We made frequent stops to eat and rest. I know some would rather we push forward but we had children with us. 

It also gave me a chance to get to know Nova better. Maurice had taught her some basic words and she was a fast learner. Some of the apes were still weary of her but the children took a liking to her instantly. 

Soon the green ground gave way to dirt. The trees were sparse and the open terrain was all around us.

Rocket led us through mountains and rough terrain until we arrived at even, fertile ground. I stare out at the vast land spread out before us, the crystal clear water of the great lake.

“We are home.” Caesar says smiling at me.

Cornelius points.

“Yes darling, that is home.”

I turn and smile at Milo. He nods at me, a relieved look on his face.

“We will make camp near the water.” Caesar says and the apes begin to set their things down. 

“It will take us a while to build.” Milo says.

“We will build temporary shelters first before we begin working on the permanent structure.” Caesar says.

That night we sleep under the stars, everyone was too tired from the journey to do much of anything. Our meal was the provisions we had packed and we all sat around the fire, the majority sat in silence. 

I put Cornelius to bed and I lie down with him, trying to get my mind to rest but I spend a long time lying awake listening to the crackling fire.

I start as Caesar lies down behind me.

“All will be well.” He says quietly. 

I close my eyes and let his warmth and the noises of camp lull me to sleep.

I fight against the hands holding me down.

“NO!”

“Malcolm!”

My vision clears and I can make out Caesar’s face.

I suck in lungful’s of air, tears leaking out of my eyes. My body is still tense, ready to fight.

“You are safe.” Caesar tells me.

I press a shaky hand to my eyes before making sure I had not hurt Cornelius.

“When will you tell me what he did to you?”

I look back at Caesar.

“It is best to forget.”

“You can’t forget though can you? He haunts you. The same way Koba haunts me.”

“I won’t let him win.” I tell him. “He is dead.”

“I am here when you are ready to speak of it.”

I press my forehead to his.

“Thank you.”

“Rest some more, I will keep you safe.”

I lie back down and I stare at his wide back before my eyes close of their own volition.

**************************

2 Years Later

“Hey, hey!” I say catching the squirming little body.

His mother takes him from me and I smile at her as she thanks me.

I go out to greet the hunting party.

Milo dismounts his horse and I hug him.

“How did it go?”

“We have returned with plenty. It will see us through winter.”

“Thant’s great. The crops have been plentiful, we will have enough provisions.”

“Where is father?”

“He is with the council. The scouting party found some humans.”

He looks at me in alarm.

“Don’t worry. They are survivors of the new virus. Some can still speak a bit but the majority are mute. They want to join our colony.”

“And do you trust them?”

I know better than to speak my mind so freely. I glance at some of the warriors who are still lingering before focusing on Milo again.

“There are more children than adults. Nova is with them now.”

“Alright.”

“You should go up, your father will be happy to see you.”

He pats my arm before going into the new structure.

These were not the first humans we had run into. There had been a few back when we were still building the wall. Somewhere deep inside I knew that they were just trying to survive like we were, but we were different now. I was different now and I wasn’t going to let the humans hurt my family.

Some had been killed and others had run away. We had not pursued even though they would have been no match for the hunting party but there was no need to kill when we had already sent the message.

I knew they would keep coming but now there were less and less of them. The new virus had worked to our advantage and many stayed away from fear of being exposed to it.

I start as a hand lands on my shoulder. Caesar smiles at me.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks me.

“That I am very happy to here.”

“I am happy you are here as well.”

I turn to face him.

“I am even happier to be here with you.”

His hand touches the nape of my neck and his eyes soften.

“Will the humans stay?” I ask.

“They will, though I have my reservations.”

“You don’t trust them.”

“It would be unwise of me to trust humans so easily now.”

“I’m not sure I trust them either but the children, we can’t turn them away.”

He nods and is silent.

I study his profile, still as strong as ever.

“Do you ever wonder what happened to them?” 

I look away as I think of Ellie and Alexander.

“Sometimes.” I say quietly.

“They were nice people and I hope they were spared of the new virus.”

“They were strong.”

He turns to face me.

“Just like you.” He says touching my cheek.

I place my hand over his.

“Thank you for trusting me all those years ago. I don’t know where I would be without you. I really love you, Caesar.”

“I hope you know that you mean a lot to me too.”

“I do know.” I say with a smile.

“Good.” He smiles. “Come, Cornelius has been asking for you.”

I grasp his hand as we make our way inside our new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time deciding how I should end it. I know I wanted them both to be alive and together but I wasn’t sure how I wanted to leave it.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also, sorry for making you wait for this chapter but my laptop died before I could post it.


End file.
